Hey, Big Sister
by Devony V
Summary: Zoey Stewart returns to visit her family. Lily realizes how much time Miley is spending with Zoey. Is Lily loosing her best friend? Or will she make a new one? CANCELLED.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys. I'm trying to re-type the second chapters to my other stories, because my dad's been hogging the computer for God knows why…. Anyway, this is the Hannah Montana fanfic I was gonna post. I this is basically a rewrite of some of the episodes in the second season. I'm changing them so you can get to know Miley's sister a bit better before I start typing _Road Trip._ (That's actually the working title for the fic I'm preparing you guys for.) This is an episode I wrote myself called Hey, Big Sister (You know, the songs are based off of other songs, if you've heard the song "Hey, Little Brother") and this is really short because it's part one. Why is it not one whole piece? Because, first of all, it'll be too long, and second of all, it's one in the morning and I've risked my head sneaking down here, even though it's not a school night. Sorry if it seems too rushed. My head wasn't clear, I have too much crap going on. This will probably go on brief hiatus, so these chapters I'll post will be fillers. Well, here goes nothing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Absolutely not!" Oliver shouted. "It's not gonna happen!"

"Yes it will!" Miley snapped, her tone matching Oliver's. "There is no flippin' way Kelly Clarkson is gonna beat Samantha York in the Top 10!"

"Hey guys," Lily said, waking into the room. Miley and Oliver completely ignored her, continuing their argument.

"There is no way that punk-rocker is gonna beat Kelly! It's illogical, yo. I cannot have it." Oliver crossed his arms, trying to look like Chris Brown.

Lily frowned. "Uh, guys-"

"Oliver, Kelly's good, but she simply cannot withstand Samantha! Her music ain't gonna work out! And Sam's not a punk rocker. She's gonna mow her down like a-"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT!?" Miley and Oliver finally directed their attention to Lily. Lily took a step back at the look on their faces. "Err- what is going on?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"Oliver thinks Kelly Clarkson's gonna win the Top 10." Miley crossed her arms and glared at Oliver, who shrugged. Lily raised an eyebrow. "Well, Kelly _is_ good-"

"Winning the Top 10 means beating Samantha York-"

"Which we all know is IMPOSSIBLE!" Lily shrieked. Oliver's jaw hit the floor. "LILY! I thought you were on my side!"

"Sorry! I'm a devoted Sam fan." Lily jumped over the couch next to Jackson. "Right Jackson?"

"Yup. And, if you want to know whether 'Miss Hazel Eyes" will beat Sam or not, you'd better start watching. The show started twenty minutes ago."

"WHAT?!" Miley and Oliver jumped over the couch and landed on the cushion. They'd been so wrapped up in their argument they hadn't noticed Jackson walk into the living room and turn on MTV. The celebrity host, Chris Brown, was in the middle of some rant about Kelly Clarkson in her music video. Miley and Lily toned him out and began crossing their fingers and chanting for luck, while liver hung onto every word the rapper was saying.

"Well, guys, we've finished the Top Ten Countdown. One of our favorite rock stars who will be awarded with the MTV 'Top Rocker' award tomorrow night, after being presented by our favorite pop star, Hannah Montana!"

Miley squealed in excitement as Lilly quivered with anticipation.

"And who is this mystery rock star? It is the only, the only, SAMANTHA YORK!!!"

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!" Oliver howled, and his head dropped onto the couch cushion. Miley and Lily began screaming and happy dancing. Jackson shrugged and walked out of the room.

"I can't believe this. Kelly! I was counting on you!" Oliver wailed.

"Oliver, get over it." Lily shot. "This is proof that any day, Samantha York can kick Kelly's-"

"Look!" Miley shouted. Samantha York had come onto the screen. She was a tall, willowy girl with long black hair and big blue eyes. She did dress a bit like a punk, but not quite. Purple under armor stretched over her bony shoulders underneath black tank top with a red dragon spitting fire on it. She also wore a black sequined skirt over dark blue jeans with black boots studded with rhinestones. Her outfit was topped off with a blue beanie covering her silky hair.

"I AM IN LOVE WITH HER OUTFITS!" Lily howled. "She is so cool!"

"Isn't she?" Miley said. "Listen! She's about to speak."

"So, Sam, I hear your album sale's going to be great!" said Chris Brown. "A little bird told me you'll be signing CD's outside Malibu Studio's when it comes out!"

"Well, that little bird was right." Said Sam. She had a deep Tennessee accent that went against her punk-skater look. "First fifty people there get to put their names in a drawing for a backstage pass to my concert during Halloween time."

"Awesome! That'll make someone's day. And break a few thousand hearts too! Anyway, since you've come out number one, how about a little performance of you hit single, GNO?"

The studio audience, along with Miley and Lily, began screaming in excitement. Samantha got up onstage with the rest of her band.

"Before I start here tonight, I want to give a little shout-out to my family. I love you guys, and I'll be seeing you real soon! To our fans out there, we're gonna be taking a short break to spend time with our families before school starts again, but we'll be back on the road and playing again before you know it! Now me and my crew are gonna give you some GNO, but I need some support first. GNO! GNO! GNO!"

The fans became insane, chanting along with her. Sam and the crew began jamming on their guitars and singing "GNO (Girl's Night out)"

"That one goes out to my sister! Love you!" Sam cried into the microphone when they were finished.

"Oh, man, I would simply die to meet her!" Lily gasped.

"Well, start diggin' ya grave, sister." Miley declared. "Hannah Montana, Samantha York and Lola Luftnagle will be rocking the house tomorrow!"

"Actually," Lily said, "I've retired Luftnagle until my new wig comes in."

"Oh kay….how bout LaFonda?"

"Nope."

"LaBomba?"

"Nah."

"LaTrisha?"

"That one's dumb…"

"Lily, you have to be in disguise-"

"I will! I think I'll invent a new one…."

"Well," Oliver said loudly. "Don't bother inviting me. I've got _stuff_ to do. And also, I wouldn't want to meet the punk ho beat _my_ woman." Jerking his head upward and strutting away in a similar was Amber and Ashley always did, he managed to walk square into the door before stumbling away.

Lily rolled her eyes. "He's just jealous because he doesn't have a disguise as cool as mine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was filler number one. I read that Samantha York was one of the names before Hannah Montana that was going to be used. Thought it was cool. So BAM! Sorry is Chris Brown seemed a little out of character. Anyway, Samantha's album is basically all the songs from Meet Miley Cyrus including some other ones. I don't own any of those songs. I only own Samantha and her band.

I will try to get the new chapters of Rayne's War and Welcome to the 60's up soon. I am a promising person. It is against my nature to abandon a story. So don't go all flame-y on me.

Aloha!

--V


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been putting my guts into making this as funny as Hannah Montana, yet I've still failed. It's deader than the morgue.

…

Anyway…

Dang…two reviews in one day? Wow! Well, this chapter's longer, so enjoy! And thanks for being patient.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Hannah Montana_. I own Zoey Stewart, Samantha York and Samantha's band. Oh yeah, Zoey's not in this chapter.

Chapter 2

"I can't believe we're at the MTV Music Awards!" Lily, in her Lola disguise squealed.

"I can't believe they chose me to announce Samantha York!" Miley said. She twirled a piece of thick blonde hair in her fingers.

"I can't believe I had to escort you two." Jackson hissed. "And this wig itches!"

"Come on, Jackson. You know you want to see Samantha." Lola winked slyly and patted Jackson's curly blonde wig. They'd dressed him up as a beach-hubby named Kyle, Hannah's distant cousin. So far, Jackson wasn't happy with his disguise.

"So, tell me again why your dad got to see Samantha first?" Lola said as they entered.

"Oh, he used to be her manager before Hannah came into the picture." Hannah answered.

Lola raised her eyebrows. "Really? I thought he was in the music business before Hannah came into the picture."

"Well, yeah he was-"

"Hannah!" A nasal voice sang as Tracy pranced up to the group. She leaned forward with her lips pursed, but then noticed Jackson and his wig. "Oooh, who's this, Hannah?"

"This is, ah, Kyle, my cousin. Kyle, this is Tracy." Jackson nodded stiffly.

Tracy giggled flirtatiously at Kyle before turning to Hannah. "I am so psyched that you're opening for Samantha York. I simply cannot believe I haven't met her until just a few minutes ago!"

"_Hadn't_," Lola fake coughed. Tracy took this as an "I'm-alive-too-please-notice-me" cough and said, "Oh, hello Lola." Hannah glared at Lola to tell her to ignore the eye roll and said, "You just met her?"

"Oh, yes! She totally complimented me on my Gucci purse. And my Gucci boots. In fact, she complimented my entire attire."

Lola chose this time to butt in. "Really? Because she said in an interview that she was unsupportive of Gucci. Said that it made girls look like Barbie dolls instead of real girls."

"Well, she's an award winner." Tracy snapped snidely. "I cannot _diss_ her style of clothing."

"That's 'cause she dresses like a real person." Lola muttered.

Hannah decided to stop it before it got ugly. "Okay, so is Sam in the dressing room? I wanted to introduce Lola to her. And myself, of course."

"I'm sure _they'll_ get along well." Tracy nodded at Lola with a raised eyebrow.

"So, is he single?" Tracy nodded at Kyle. Hannah hesitated, but then Lola cut in. "Oh, yeah. As a matter of fact, his date canceled at the last minute, so he's alone-"

"Not anymore!" Tracy looped her arm with Kyle's. "_Ciao_," she sad in her usual drone. Jackson gave then a look that said _Save me!_ But Hannah and Lola ignored it. Robby Ray was standing with a bodyguard looking straight at them. They snuck away to him while Tracy dragged poor Jackson away.

"Girls, say hello to Samantha York." Robby Ray opened the door to reveal a large dressing room. The girl that they'd seen onscreen was standing in front of a mirror, glancing back and forth from her guitar to her reflected fingers. Sam turned around and beamed at Hannah and Lola, showing off her pearly-white teeth. She slipped the guitar strap off her shoulder and set it down on a stand. "Hannah Montana!" She leaned over and gave Hannah a huge hug, almost lifting her off the ground. "I can't believe I've never met you, and I'm honored, just honored. I'll remember this second for the rest of my life!"

"Back at ya, Sam!" Samantha York was apparently over last night's punk attire. She donned a long blue dress with silver flats and silver jewelry. Her long black hair was curled and she had her makeup halfway done. Her big blue eyes were sparkling.

"I'm so excited. Right, Lola?" Hannah turned to check on Lola, but she was stock still, staring at Samantha, apparently in shock. Her eyes were glassy and her mouth was open in a part smile, part "O" shape.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Is she okay?" she asked Hannah.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, she's fine…I think." Hannah jabbed Lola in the side, snapped and clapped her fingers in front of her face, and even asked one of the stage managers to scream in her face. Nothing worked. Sam stood back the whole time, looking amused.

"I got it!" Hannah declared. She grabbed on of Sam's designer shirts. "May I?"

"You may,"

"Oh, Lola..." Hannah waved the shirt in front of her friend's face. Lola squealed and grabbed the shirt. "SAMANTHA YORK'S SHIRT!" she jumped up and down, but then stopped, looking horrified. "Samantha York's shirt?!" she quickly handed it back to the rock star. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she muttered, apparently afraid of being punched.

Sam just shrugged. "All yours," she declared.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Lola shrieked. She jumped in front of the mirror, holding the shirt against her body.

"Sorry about that-" Hannah started, but Sam cut her off.

"Don't worry about it. Robby Ray warned me. Besides, I'll introduce you to Sara someday, and you'll get a real definition of hyper." Sam seemed like a really easy-going person. Lola was afraid she'd be as scary as she looked off-camera, but she had a nice attitude and down-to-earth personality.

Robby Ray stepped into the room. "Ladies, I hate to cut this short, but Miss York needs to finish getting ready and Miss Montana needs to leave and prepare for her entrance, we go live in three minutes."

"THREE MINUTES? Oh, Sam, quickly!" a woman with short dark hair ran over with a hair brush and lipstick tube.

Sam groaned. "Attack of the make-up artist from Miss Teen USA. Love, peace and joy." Sam flashed the peace sign and Hannah and Lola before following the woman to the back room.

Hannah walked away, taking Lola by the arm firmly. "Thank you for the shirt Samantha York!" Lola sang as she was dragged away. Sam just waved over her shoulder.

Robby Ray stopped the stage manager. "Tell Ms. DeRemo to take it easy on Samantha. Her daddy won't be happy if she comes home for a visit with makeup that won't come off."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, everyone!" Hannah waved to the screaming fans. Addressing the camera she said. "Well, this is a really special night for me, because I'm announcing an award to a very special person. She really means a lot."

_Why would she say that if she just met her?_ Lola thought from backstage. _Oh well,_ she shrugged. _It's for the viewers._ She clapped with everyone else.

"All right, guys. Time for the big moment. MTV is presenting the Top Rocker Award to…Samantha York!"

The fans went wild as Samantha stepped onstage. She had a huge smile on her face. Hannah stepped back from the microphone and hugged Sam tightly. They both started laughing as Hannah handed Sam the trophy with the guitar. Sam stepped up to the microphone and waved to the cheering people.

"Hey, everyone!" Sam said. Her voice echoed around the room. "This is the most amazing night of my life, and I'm glad to share it with you all." She waved again, and Lola noticed she was winking at a blond boy of medium height. He winked back, and nodded to her. Lola smirked a bit. She remembered seeing Samantha with a boy in last month's edition of _Popstar!_ who resembled him. She smirked a bit.

"I'd like to thank my amazing family and friends, especially my crew back there," she jabbed her thumb over her shoulder. "And also, all the amazing people that helped produce this album. I'd say their names, but then we'd be here all night, because of the amount of wonderful people that put their time and effort into making this album.

"And now, before we're done, we're going to do a quick performance of GNO for the closing ceremony tonight. So who's ready? Let's go! GNO! GNO! GNO!"

Just like the night before, the crowd went nuts. Sam's band came out and began playing GNO, with Sam chanting the words but unable to dance like she did the night before, due to her dress. She played the guitar tonight, Lola noticed, and she had amazing hand-mouth coordination.

"Lola!" Hannah stepped up behind her. "Lola, Daddy says that we need to go straight home if we're gonna study for that science exam tomorrow."

"Aww, man. But…" she gestured toward the famous band as they hit the bridge of the song.

"We'll see them again. Plus, someone special is visiting for the week and I wanna introduce you."

"Cool…" Lola sighed in disappointment. She and Hannah waved to Sam and the band as they walked out the door.

Well, there's chapter 2. I can't guarantee that chapter 3 will be quick. Remember, this is a filler story. All I'm trying to do is introduce y'all to my OC's. When this is finished, something SPECTACULAR relating to this will be published in the summer. My other filler stories are the ones with Jamie Jonas.

Review please! Did I mention I had a suckish Christmas?

--V


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter to Hey, Big Sister.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jackson! Zoey's gonna be home any minute, and all you're doing is lying around?" Miley snapped at her brother.

"Since when does Zoey care what I do and don't do?" Jackson retorted. He was stretched out on the couch surrounded by candy wrappers and soda cans.

"I know exactly what you're doing. You're getting back at me for last night!"

"Well, next time, make sure I'm in the car before you tell the driver to go!"

"Jackson," Robby Ray said, "You know it's not your fault that Tracy Van Horn likes you so much."

"She likes Kyle, not Jackson." Jackson responded.

"Oh, so you DO like her!" Miley said, picking up the soda cans and tossing them in the recycle bin.

"I do NOT!"

"Stop whinin', son." Robby Ray said, picking up another soda can. "And help your sister clean up."

"Why? If Zoey were here, she'd be on the couch with me watching football."

"No!" Miley said. "I haven't seen Zoey for three months, and I want to hang out with her."

"Kids," Robby Ray said. "You both know that Zoey is here for a vacation. I talked to her last night, and she's worn out."

"Is her one friend coming to stay with us?" Jackson asked, getting a glint in her eye. "Claire?"

"Jackson," Miley snapped. "The next time that Zoey brings home one of her friends, do NOT sneak into her room at the dead of night and try to get a picture of her."

"His jaw never did heal properly," Robby Ray chuckled.

"Dad, that's not funny!"

"Yes it is," Miley said.

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is!"

"That's enough kids!"

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is!"

"Miley! Jackson!"

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is!"

A loud slamming of the front door interrupted the family argument. The three Stewarts turned around to find the fourth one standing at the front door, bag in hand and a sour expression.

The tall brunette walked over to her family and dropped her bags on the floor. Then she put her had on her hip and stared at her family.

There was a long silence. Then the girl said in a monotone voice,

"This does not surprise me."

Miley responded my shrieking and throwing her arms around the girl. The girls' face broke out in a smile and she laughed as she hugged her sister back.

"Zoey, I missed you so much!"

"Aw, I missed you too, little chica! You've grown a ton!" Zoey stepped back and looked at her sister from arms length. "And Jackson-" Zoey looked at her younger brother. "You haven't grown at all."

"Yeah, thanks." Jackson said in irritation. Zoey just smiled again and threw her arms around her little brother. "Aww, my baby brother's not happy that his big sister's back home!"

"I'm not your BABY brother!" Jackson yelled, struggling to get out of Zoey's grip. "I'm younger by a year!"

"So? You're still my baby brother." Zoey finally let go of Jackson and turned to Robby Ray. "DADDY!" she shrieked and ran at her father and jumped into his arms.

"All right Zoey, I missed you too." Zoey didn't respond, she just kept hugging him. "Sweet nibblets, sweetie, it was cute when you were four, when I could lift you!"

"All right," Zoey muttered. She let go and flopped on the couch. "Aw, MAN, it's good to be home."

"Well, now that you're home let's go shopping!" Miley said. She grabbed Zoey's hand and tried to pull her up to no avail.

"Miles, maybe later. Right now, I just put up with a six-hour bus ride surrounded by nutcases and I really need a few hours of sleep. Maybe a few days…" Zoey yawned and turned her face into the pillow.

"Take up the whole couch, why don't ya!" Jackson said, still irritated.

"I have license." Zoey said, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Zoey, the new spring fashion line is out!" as soon as the words "fashion line" left Miley's mouth, Zoey, full of a fresh life, leapt up and grabbed her sister by the arms.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO? LET'S GO!!!" The two girls were out the door with a flash. Zoey briefly popped back in.

"Purse…phone, keys, music, wallet…I'M COMIN, MILEY! KEEP GWEN COMPANY FOR ME!" Zoey looked at her father. "Daddy, I haven't ridden in Gwen for over three months, and Miley needs to get out of the house and go shopping with a real woman…kapishe?"

"Go have fun," Robby Ray sighed. "Be back here by six o'clock for dinner, we're going to Russo's."

"'Kay! Bye Daddy!" Zoey shut to door and ran out to the garage. Miley was standing next to a car that was covered with a pretty gold cover to keep the dust out of the car. Zoey and Miley looked at each other for the count, and dramatically swept off the blanket.

"Hey, baby," Zoey cooed at her car. "I haven't seen you for so long! How bout a nice, long ride to the mall!" she and her sister climbed into their respective seats and turned the car on. "Runnin' nicely…I'm glad to see Jackson hasn't been in your engine!"

"Can we pick up Lilly?" Miley asked, buckling her seatbelt.

"Who?"

"Lilly…my best friend? Remember?"

"Sorry, Miles, I barley remember her…maybe we'll see her at the mall, Gwen ain't gonna stop now. YEE-HAW!" The two girls shrieked and laughed as the cherry-red mustang squealed out of the driveway.

Twenty minutes later, the car pulled up to the mall. Zoey hopped out and locked the car with Miley in tow. The two girls walked into the mall and looked around.

"Oh, the joy of celebrities," Zoey sighed. She pointed to the newsstands- SAMANTHA YORK AND RYAN SHECKLAR DATING? "I mean, where did that even come from? Do I see a picture of them together? And THAT-" she pointed to another one- RUMORS OF CHEATING COUPLES CIRCULATE WHILE SAMANTHA YORK HIDES AWAY WITH HER BELOEVED ZAC EFRON. "-now THAT is stupid! Everyone knows he's dating Vanessa!"

"Don't worry about it sis. Look, let's go to Claire's!" Miley wanted to direct her sister's attention away from a third one- JOE JONAS AND JOJO- NEW COUPLE? (Shove an article about Joe Jonas under her nose and they'll never find your body.)

_Wherever I go, I just can't get away from Samantha York_! Zoey thought in annoyance. She couldn't stand it. She just sighed and put on a happy face while her sister held up matching earrings for them. Her smile dropped again when Miley disappeared into the dressing rooms to try on a cute shirt she picked out. She put her head in her hands, inhaling and exhaling deeply.

_Deep breaths, deep breaths...look happy, this is for Miley. Don't worry about that dang Samantha York…she ain't around._

Zoey looked up once again to see a group of nine-year old girls running by wearing Samantha York shirts. She groaned and leaned back, only so her chair leaned back too far and caused her to fall backward, knocking over a ring display.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOL. I love torturing Zoey. You'll find out why later, she's so much fun to make fun of. But Samantha is a little harder…she is a celebrity, after all.

By the way, I'm ditching my original idea for this story. I was going to make different chapters rewrites of Season 2 episodes with Zoey in them, but I changed my mind. I'm just going to focus on the story right now. Here's the new plot: So Zoey came home, and Lilly starts to feel jealous because Miley is spending more time with Zoey than her, and Lilly's stuck with Oliver. Is Zoey ruining the girl's friendship? Or is she tightening up more than ever?

--V


	4. Chapter 4

Holy friggin…I logged into my e-mail, expecting a response from my aunt because I e-mailed her THREE FREAKIN MONTHES AGO and still haven't gotten a response. Instead I find a handful of reviews for "Hey Big Sister." I nearly went into cardiac arrest. I'd never gotten that many reviews for one story in that amount of time! So now I'm dropping everything else and continuing this story. No one reads my other stories except for my always-faithful friends Crystal, Li and the totally awesome blondymc360. Oh, and let's not forget the amazing Jonas Brothers fans AND the Sandlot fans. And anyone else who reads _Rayne's War_.

Anyway…here's chapter 3! I decided, "Dev, you got so many reviews…do something sweet for the people." So here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or its characters. By the way, when I mention a woman named Susan, for those of y'all who don't know, that's Miley, Jackson and Zoey's mom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Mr. Stewart. Miley home?" Lilly walked into the Stewart house with her skateboard tucked under one arm, and her helmet lopsided on her blonde hair.

"Nah, sorry Lilly, she's out with Zoey." Mr. Stewart said.

"Zoey?" Lilly blinked in confusion. Who was Zoey?

Robby Ray turned and looked at Lilly. "Miley never told you about her older sister Zoey?"

Lilly stopped short. The poor girl was in shock. _Miley has an older sister? Why wouldn't she tell me?_

Lilly's thought were cut short when Miley came in, holding shopping bags and laughing. As for the person behind her, Lilly guessed, was Zoey. She was tall with long brown hair darker than Miley's. Lilly, having seen Miley's picture of her mother many times, guessed that Zoey took after Susan.

"Lilly!" Miley beamed. She set her bags on the piano bench and ran to her best friend. "I want you to meet someone. This-" she nodded to Zoey, who jokingly posed. "Is my big sister, Zoey."

"Nice to meet you, Lily. I've heard all about you." Zoey smiled as she gave Lilly a hug.

"Wait a second. I thought you told me you didn't remember her!" Miley said.

"Miles, you know shopping clears my head." Zoey gave her sister a "duh" look. "By the way, Lilly, I promise, I'm cooler that Jackson."

"Of course you are. He's a guy. Now come on, let's go try on these clothes!" Miley grabbed the bags.

"You went shopping without me?" Lilly asked.

"Lils, I'm sorry, it's just that…" Zoey left to go to Miley's room, giving the girls some time. "Zoey just came home today. She's been gone for a few months, and I miss her. I just wanted to spend some quality time with her."

"Okay…" Lilly said slowly, telling Miley to go on.

"But it was fun, ad I want you to meet her and hang out. The three of us. It'll be a regular G.A.O.!"

"Miley, it's G.N.O."

"I know! Today it's 'Girl's Afternoon Out.'"

"You'd better change it to G.A.I." Robby Ray interrupted form the kitchen. "Dinner's gonna be ready in an hour, so that gives you girls time to relax before I call you, but no going out. You can stay for dinner, Lilly."

"Thanks, Mr. Stewart." Lilly followed her best friend upstairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, ladies, let's work it!" Miley and Lilly entered Miley's closet and began digging through the shopping bags.

"Lilly, Miley mentioned that you liked Samantha York…so here's a T-Shirt from her clothing line." Lilly shrieked with glee and grabbed the dark guitar shirt. Zoey handed it to her and let it go like it was something from a sewer.

"Thank you, Zoey!"

"Don't mention it." Zoey leaned back in her chair, but remembering what had happened earlier, she quickly set it back down. "Go try them on!"

For the rest of the night, the girls took turns turns stepping into the closet and trying on the new clothes. Zoey briefly left for the bathroom and Miley turned to Lilly.

"Isn't Zoey just the coolest?" she said. Lilly shrugged and nodded.

"I mean, not only does she have the greatest style, and can give you any advice on boys or friends or anything. But one thing," Miley grew serious. "If you ask her on boy advice, don't ask her if she's had experiences. She'll give you one."

"Why not?" Lilly said quietly.

Miley frowned. She remembered something that had happened when she was a toddler…

_Three year old Miley and five-year-old Jackson were at their usual spot for spying on Zoey and her "boyfriend." Their six-year-old sister had come home yesterday and announced that she had a boyfriend- a boy she'd met in a candy store. Apparently he'd given her the last watermelon-flavored Jolly Rancher. Robby Ray nearly had a heart attack when she said "boyfriend."_

_"What are they doing?" Miley whispered. "I think they're kissing." Jackson answered. "But I don't think they're doing it right!"_

_Zoey and the boy didn't know that her siblings were squinting through Jackson's binoculars. They were holding hands and smiling shyly at each other._

_"Zoey, I wanted to ask you something." The boy said. Neither Miley nor Jackson bothered to remember his name. _

_"If you're going to ask me to kiss again, I'll tell you again- kiss me if you want to! You're my boyfriend!" Zoey said._

_"Mommy says that I need to ask before doing something drastic." The boy answered. _

_"Is this considered 'drastic'?"_

_"What does that mean, anyway?" The two kids laughed. The boy stood up from the ground. Zoey stood up as well. _

_"Zoey, can I-" Zoey gave him a look, and he cut himself off. He gave her a small peck on the lips again. Miley and Jackson looked at each other. "Ewww!"  
"I love you." The boy said. Zoey turned bright red. "I love you too."_

_The boy got on his knee and pulled out a plastic ring. "Zoey, I got this from one of those machines where you stick a quarter in and get it in a ball. I spent five quarters to get you this ring. I hope you say yes."_

_"Zoey Stewart, will you marry me?"_

_"Heck yeah!" Zoey gave the boy a huge hug. The grabbed each other's hands.__"Zoey Stewart, will you be my wife?"_

_"As long as you be the husband!" _

_"Of course I will!"_

_"You can kiss me now!"_

_Miley closed her eyes. "They kiss way too much! Tell me when it's over." _

_"It was over before it started." Jackson muttered. "They kiss too fast, that's the problem."_

_"There's a problem," Zoey said. "You're not staying in Tennessee forever."_

_"I know. We'll work this out!" _

_"Don't you think we're a little young to be married?" Zoey said. "I mean, we should wait. Like, married people have babies! I'm not having a baby, I'm six!"_

_"Ew!" they both shouted. "Plus, we'd have to make real plans! Your sister could be the bridesmaid, and I'd have to figure out which one of my brothers should be the best man, and-"_

_"How about we make a promise." Zoey said. "We'll get married for real. We're six now, so we can wait…fifteen more years. Then you can ask me for real."_

_"Okay. Fifteen years. I can wait." The boy smiled at Zoey. They held hands again and stared out into the sunset. Miley couldn't resist anymore. She ran out and yelled, "Zoey kissed a bo-oy! Zoey has coo-ties!"_

_"I'm gonna get you, ya little monster!" Zoey tore after Miley, with Jackson and the boy following her…_

"So what happened?" Lilly said. Her eyes were glassy.

"We never saw him again. I mean, we saw him a few years ago…but…" Miley sighed. "It's a touchy subject. They went out. He broke her heart. 'Nuff said."

"So, I guess there's no wedding?" Lilly said.

"Nope." The girls jumped. Zoey had been leaning against the doorway. "No wedding. Not now. Not ever. Daddy says it's dinnertime."

Zoey walked out of the room. Lilly turned to Miley. "I'm guessing romance is a _really_ touchy subject for her?"

Miley nodded. "Yeah. She's had a bunch of boyfriends. Now she's in an on-and-off relationship with this guy called Greg, currently off. I think she has long-distance issues or something. But remember, she gives good advice!"

The girls walked out of the room. "Do you think I should ask her about Rob? I mean, he won't even look at me or anything. And now he's going out with…" Lilly paused and folded her arms. "That witch from third period. Remember her?"

"Yeah! Nina, or whatever. She's not even pretty, or the brightest thing."

"So, she could tell me what to do to get his attention? I've tried everything!" Lilly said.

"She'll help, don't worry."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Stewart Family and Lilly were sitting at the table, slurping Robby Ray's spaghetti with Zoey's homemade meat sauce. Halfway through the meal the overweight neighbor walked up to the door and began yelling at Robby Ray for no reason at all. While Robby Ray was handling the situation, Miley dove in for the kill.

"So, Lilly." Miley said. "What ever happened between you and-" Miley stopped and said dramatically, "Rob?"

Zoey looked up, obviously interested.

Lilly gave Miley a _Huh?_ look before going "Ohhh…." They both glanced at Zoey before continuing. "Yeah. He totally blew me off before lunch. He was standing there with-" Lilly imitated Miley's dramatic cutoff "-_her_."

Zoey sat up, twirling the spaghetti around her fork. "He blew you off?" she said tensely.

"Yeah." Lilly couldn't hold it in. "Zoey, I have to ask your advice."

Zoey raised an eyebrow. "My advice? Why mine?"

"Well," Lilly fumbled for her words. "You know…Miley told me that you've had experience."

Zoey looked at Miley. "And that means…"

"Well, I can tell. You've clearly had your heart broken many times."

There was a long pause in the Stewart kitchen. Jackson, Robby Ray, and Miley were all looking at Zoey to see her reaction to Lilly's stupid comment.

To their astonishment, Zoey wiped her mouth with her napkin and stood up. "Nice try," she said. "But I have not. Once or twice, yes. But I, Zoey Stewart, am the breaker of hearts. Very rarely am I the victim."

Lilly blinked. "Ohh-kay….um, Mr. Stewart, thanks for dinner, but my mom wants me home, so… bye!" Lilly grabbed her skateboard and took off.

Once she left, Miley rounded on Zoey. "Zoey! You were supposed to give her advice about Rob!"

"Being a big sister isn't just about giving advice or being cool, Miley. It's about being a good example. If you tell her about the nasty things I've told to boys-"

"I didn't! She's just upset that we went shopping without her! I want you to be friends!"

"Guys," Jackson said. "Do you mind shutting up for a few minutes? Trying to watch wrestling here!"

"Well, she's obviously not going to be a very good friend of mine if you keep telling her about my past boyfriends-"

"_Cuz it's a girl's night, it's all right, without you-_"

"TURN THAT OFF!" Jackson, who'd turned it on to cut through the argument, cowered away when Zoey threw a shoe at the television set. Then she started crying.

"Zoey-"

"I HATE my life!" Zoey yelled. "I have no friends, my sister hates me, I hate my job, I hate my ex-boyfriends and I HATE SAMANTHA YORK!" Zoey turned and ran to her room, leaving her family in a stunned silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So yeah. That's another chapter. I'm having some serious drama issues with the story. I suck at making arguments. So if this one is hard to decipher, Zoey's mad because she can't get away from stupid celebrities, her stupid ex-boyfriends and Miley's upset because Zoey and Lilly are very different. Miley was a little too big on the "My sister's the bestest big sister in the whole wide world," thing.

Anyway, remember how I said I wouldn't rewrite the episodes? Well, I was watching Me and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas on Youtube today, and I decided that I'd do that one. Check this out:

_(When Robby Ray's on the phone with the boys)_

Robby Ray: Oh, you boys, L-O-L!"

_(Zoey walks by and stops when she hears her father's exclamation. Her eyes went very wide.)_

Zoey: Did he just say what I thought he said?

_(when they're pranking the boys)_

Miley: I'm Mil—Milo. Milo.

Lilly: Yeah. And I'm…Otis.

Kevin: And you?

Zoey: Me? I-I'm Miles. Miles Stewart.

(Miley glares at her.)

Miley: She's our drummer.

Zoey: _(horrified; whispering to Miley) _I'm can't drum! Toby tried to teach me and ended up with a black eye!

I thought that was funny. Sooo….

--V


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, guys. You're going to hear some familiar names in this chapter. For those of you who've seen Little Miss Sunshine, there's a reference to a few of the characters. See, when I was creating Zoey's friends, I tried to make a character similar to Dwayne "The Silent Wonder" but I realized that no one could play the part better than Dwayne himself. And if you're assuming something near the beginning, Dwayne and Greg (Sam's on-again-off-again BF) aren't gay. They're cousins. Even though Greg's British.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hannah Montana or its characters, and I don't own Dwayne or any other LMS characters. I own "Sunshine" which is mentioned somewhere in here.

The second Zoey walked into her room, she completely let it out. She punched the stunt dummy that was hanging in the corner of the room (her therapist insisted on one) so many times that the poor guy's head almost flew off. She stepped back and suddenly lost her balance. She sat up and realized that the suitcases that her father had brought up had been behind her and caused her to fall on her butt.

Zoey pulled herself to her feet. She scowled at the dummy and was nearly ready to rip her long brown hair out when her cell phone rang to the tune of _Born For This_ by Paramore. Knowing who it was, she pulled out her cell. "Hey, Greg.

"Hey," the British accent calmed her greatly. She blushed a bit, something Zoey Stewart never did. "How's it going?"

"Not bad. Dwayne and I are visiting the family back home we really needed a break, I'm sick of juggling school. Mum finally finished unpacking, and Dad's gone on a business trip. Aunt Sheryl and Olive are hugging Dwayne right now, I think his head's going to explode."

"Remind me again why I'm not with you?" Zoey laughed.

"Why? Something go wrong?"

"Other than the fact that my sister and her best friend hate me, and I exploded in front of my Dad, everything's fine."

Greg let out a low whistle. "That bad?"

"Yeah," Zoey said.

"You didn't show the poor girl your pocket knife collection, did you?"

"NO! Why would I show her my pocket knife collection?"

"Well, you have a habit of doing that."

"Only to people I don't trust."

Zoey could tell Greg was rolling his eyes, because he sighed after a second. "You trust her, don't you? She's your little sister's best friend!"

Zoey sighed. "I guess you're right. I'll talk to her."

"That's my girl. I gotta go, Mum just got out Nana's special meatloaf. That trash gives me stomach sickness; I'll be up all night."

Zoey laughed. "Bye."

The next thing Zoey heard was the dial tone. She sighed and stretched. _Al right. Enough with the prissy attitude, missy. You're home now. You're not on your own anymore. Time to take responsibility. _

Zoey felt her fingers twitching. Having a famous sister inspired her to write several songs for Hannah Montana. _Who Said_ and _I Got Nerve_ were two written by, yours truly, Zoey Stewart. She and Miley had written _This is the Life_ together. Miley thought it was amazing being up onstage and singing her heart out. Singing the songs her beloved big sister wrote for her. Zoey thought that it was plain amazing that her sister even made it this far.

She smiled a bit, remembering something that had happened when she was ten years old…

_Zoey was strumming her guitar and playing a song she'd written called "Sunshine." She was visiting Aunt Dolly, and having a great time. But she kept a watchful eye out for the evil mutt Rufus. Last time she tried to pet him, she had to throw out her brand-new boots from her mother. _

_"So just wake up and feel the sunshine!" She finished in perfect harmony with her seven-year-old sister Miley. Aunt Dolly clapped enthusiastically. _

_"That was beautiful, little Ophelia's! One day I'll have to take both of you onstage with me!" _

_"Aunt Dolly," Miley said seriously. "I wanna be a singer."_

_Aunt Dolly chuckled. "Sweetheart, the chances of that happenin' are one in a million!"_

_Miley gave her aunt a look. "Well, I wanna be that one!"_

_Miley hopped off the couch and went to play with Rufus, who'd taken a liking to her. Aunt Dolly laughed. "What are we gonna do with that sister of yours, Zoey-Pie?"_

_"We're never gonna stop her." Zoey said. "She ain't gonna quit till she gets there."_

_"She will be that one, right, darlin'?" Zoey nodded. She couldn't help but be proud of her sister. Sure, they'd both taken singing lessons, but it was obvious which one stood out. _

_"Yeah." She muttered. "She ain't gonna stop till she reaches the top."_

_"And that," said Aunt Dolly. "Is the start of a new song."_

Aunt Dolly was definitely an influence on Zoey's interest in music. Zoey showed all of her songs to Aunt Dolly before presenting them to her father and "Hannah Montana" If Zoey was Miley's rock, then Aunt Dolly was hers.

She hopped up and began digging through her notebook where all of her songs were stored. She flipped the pages until she found a blank one. What was important to her?

Miley, she thought. Daddy. Jackson. Greg (insert blushing here). Dwayne. Claire. Neera. Her best friends. She remembered that she'd screamed that she had no friends. She shrugged it off. _Of course I have friends. Best friends…_

_Best friends…_

She hesitated, and then began writing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Lilly, pick UP!" Miley muttered. She had called Lilly's call six times already and still hadn't gotten an answer. Just Lilly's annoying voicemail: "Yo, what up dogs? Leave a message!"

Miley snapped shut the phone the second she head the word "yo." She threw her phone into her pillow and groaned. She was about to scream into her pillow when she heard a timid knock on the door.

"Miles? It's Zoey." Miley considered ignoring the door and putting on her headphones, and waiting it out.

Zoey didn't give her a chance. She slowly opened the door. "Hey Miles." Miley didn't answer. Zoey came in with her notebook in her hand and guitar in the other. She sat on Miley's bed.

"Look…I'm really sorry for being mean to your friend. I didn't think-"

"No, it's my fault." Miley said. "I pushed you into playing Lilly's sister. I shouldn't have told her about what happened with you ex-boyfriends."

"Well…you didn't tell about-"

"No. I left him out."

Silence passed between the sisters. Zoey adjusted the guitar on her knee. Miley noticed the note book for the first time. "You wrote a song?" Miley grabbed the notebook before Zoey could stop her. Miley flipped the pages, but stopped on an old one. "What is _this_?" she said incredulously.

"Nothing!" Zoey snatched it back. "Here's the one I wanted you to see."

Miley took the notebook back and began reading. A smile grew on her face. "Is this-"

"Look here. When you're ready to present this song, you say that your big sister wrote it and it's dedicated to your best friend other than said sister." Miley laughed. Zoey picked up the guitar and began playing.

_We sign our cards and letters BFF_

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_

_You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back_

_I__t's so good to have you around_

_You know the secrets I could never tell_

_And when I'm quiet you break through my shell_

_Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell_

_Cause you keep my feet on the ground_

_You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside_

_When something ain't right_

_T__alk with me now and into the night_

_Til it's alright again_

_You're a true friend_

_You don't get angry when I change the plans_

_Somehow you're never out of second chances_

_Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again_

_I'm so lucky that I've found_

_You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside_

_When something ain't right_

_T__alk with me now and into the night_

_Til it's alright again_

_You're a true friend_

_Tr__ue friends will go to the end of the earth_

_Till they find the thing you need_

_Friends hang on through the ups and the downs_

_Cause they've got someone to believe in_

_A true friend_

_Y__ou're here till the end_

_You pull me aside_

_When something ain't right_

_T__alk with me now and into the night_

_No need to pretend_

_You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_Pull me aside_

_When something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_Til it's alright again_

_You're a true friend _

_You're a true friend_

_You're a true friend_

Miley gave Zoey a huge hug. "We have to show this to Lilly."

"That never crossed my mind!" Zoey said sarcastically. "I wanted to make it up to her."

"You know what else would earn her forgiveness? Music." Miley said with a sneaky smile.

"I just gave her the gift of music." Zoey gestured toward the note book. "What else could she possible- no." Zoey knew what her sister was thinking.

"Please! She loves Samantha York- can't you score her tickets? Please?" Miley gave her the lip. Zoey had to give in.

"Not the lip…" She muttered. "There's a concert next Saturday. Greg was going to come…fine, I'll get the tickets."

"THANKS YOU!" Miley tackled her into a hug. Zoey sighed when she let go. "Yeah, so I'll call Dwayne tonight."

"Does that kid even talk?"

"Nope. Not anymore."

Miley picked up the notebook and flipped to the page where the old song was. "So seriously, what's this for? An old boyfriend?"

Zoey snatched back the notebook and smacked her sister on the head.

Okay. There's chapter 5. Only a few chapters left…so tired. Snow days do help. Seriously…

Please…review…snore….

--V


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter! Sorry, this one's lame.

Don't own Hannah Montana or any songs mentioned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next week passed without incident. Zoey apologized to Lilly and played True Friend for her. Lilly loved the song and couldn't wait to hear it live.

Greg arrived on Friday along with Zoey's school friends. They exchanged hugs and began chattering excitedly about something or other as they walked up to Zoey's room.

"Hey, Mr. Stewart, is Zoey ready? She and her boyfriend are taking me and Miley to see Samantha York." Lily pranced into the Stewart kitchen, wearing the shirt that Samantha York had given her.

"Oh, sure, Lilly. She's upstairs. I'm sure glad that Miley told you about-" Robby Ray turned to see Lilly's long blonde ponytail disappearing around the corner and up the stairs.

"Dad, she didn't tell her." Jackson said from the couch.

"Looks like she'll have to find out on her own," Robby Ray said. He went back to his football game with Jackson.

Lilly was checking a message that Miley had apparently sent three hours ago. It said, _Daddy and I will pick you up for the concert. __Zoey__ can't come. Change of plans._

Lilly shrugged. She hadn't seen the message until now. Surely Miley would understand. She turned the handle on what she thought was Miley's room and pushed open the door, her eyes still on her cell phone.

"Hey Miley, I'm sorry, but I just got your message, I hope this isn't any trouble-" Lilly stopped short when she saw the figure standing in the middle of Miley's- no, Zoey's room. But it wasn't Zoey.

"SAMANTHA YORK?!?" Lilly grabbed the door handle to keep herself from falling over from shock. It wasn't Zoey- or was it? Her face and eyes were the same, but her long brown hair was covered by a silky black wig with blue highlights and purple tips.

Sam's face was covered with shock. "Lilly- I- I didn't- you-"

"LILLY!" Lilly turned to see Miley coming in. "What happened- oh goodness." She saw her sheepish-looking older sister standing in the middle of the room.

"Zoey- Samantha York- WHO?!!" Lilly pointed at Samantha York.

"Oh boy," Sam muttered. "Sorry, Miley. Gig's up." She reached up, pulled off the wig, and untied her tight bun, shaking out her loose her long brown locks. "Lilly," she said. "I'm Samantha York."

Lilly just stood there, her mouth hanging open. She found her voice after a few seconds. "I- but-"

Zoey gave a weak smile. "What can I say? I guess this Popstar/ Superman deal thing runs in the family."

"But how?"

"How?" Zoey shrugged. "I picked out a wig for fun. Thought it looked awesome. Then I started performing with it on as an opening act for Hannah Montana in her early days. People noticed me. People began wondering who the punk opening for America's Future Pop Princess was. So I signed a recording contract not long after."

Zoey walked over to her large scrapbook that was sitting on her desk. She opened it and flipped the pages. She stopped and showed Lilly the picture she was pointing at. It was a small cutout of her debut CD, _Girl's Night Out_ with an article from _Hollywood Today_. "I was fourteen years old when this demo's were written. That was about a two years before Miley started her career. Mama died months before." She closed the book, her finger marking the page. "I felt like I couldn't do this without her. Miley insisted-" she put her arm around her sister. "-said she wouldn't go onstage unless I opened for her. I wasn't allowed to stop until I started my own career on this."

Zoey sighed. "Mama always told us to chase our dreams and charge through obstacles."

"Remember what she always said?" Miley said. "'Kinda like Uncle Earl when it's time for pudding.'" Zoey burst out into laughter. "She was so right." She told Lilly. "Uncle Earl ran over Aunt Petunia."

"So did Aunt Pearl." The two Stewart girls laughed, and Lilly began laughing a bit as well. "Anyway…I guess I stopped enjoying this after a while. Especially after I wrote this one." Zoey ran her finger down the list of tracks until she hit number 10- _I Miss You_. "Miles and I wrote that. I absolutely hated singing it, because I broke down in front of millions of people the first time I did it on _The Oprah Winfrey Show_. I lost it."

"I can't believe I didn't hear about that!" Lilly said. "I know most of the stuff you do, the songs you perform, when you're going to be on talk shows-" Lilly stopped. "But…oh, Miley told me about what you said. Do you really hate being Samantha York so much? All because of that?"

"Yeah." Zoey interrupted. She pointed to her sophomore CD- _Acoustic Hearts of __Winter_. "Sara Hoover and I recorded this. Dwayne introduced me to her, she's his step-sister. We loved singing, so we just started writing this Christmas track. No one cared." She pointed to the third one, her most recent album- _Into the Rush_. "We did that one too. Best one yet, but no one paid attention to it. Samantha York is best known for her chart-topping hit, GNO."

"Well, it's such a fun song!" Lilly said.

"Not after you sing it fifty times a day. Then it's just plain annoying."

"It's supposed to be a fun song, though." Miley cut in. "GNO's are something we would do when we're bored on a Friday night. We'd have fun."

"_See You Again_ was written for this guy I met when I was younger, and also for Alex, my best friend. _Start All Over_- well, that's a little self explanatory. _Clear_- I hate that one, it's so annoying. _As I Am_ is okay, but I don't really like it. _Good and Broken_ was for a former boyfriend of mine, I was dating him when I wrote it. _East Northumberland High_ is fun to perform, except for that one time when Greg fell off the bike and broke his ankle. _Right Here_ is for my two favorite people in the world." Zoey smiled at Miley. "And my new third." She put her other arms around Lilly.

"What about _Let's Dance_?" Lilly asked.

"I wrote that for the first guy I shared a dance with."

"The guy she married," Miley whispered. Zoey glared at her.

"I just have one question." Lilly backed away from Zoey. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Same reason Miley didn't tell you at first." Zoey said. "Thought you'd freak, which you pretty much did."

"You were more mad than surprised when I told you, so, you know…" Miley shrugged. "But we were gonna tell you tonight. Daddy and I would take you to Samantha York's concert, and Zoey would score us backstage passes."

"Then while you're backstage afterwards, I'd come into the dressing room with y'all, take off my wig, and yell 'ta-da!' then we'd all be happy." Zoey smiled a bit. "Please don't be mad. I just wanted to be a friend to you, because Miley wanted us to be such good friends. Forgive me?"

Lilly had never held a grudge against any of Miley's family members (not even Jackson, but excluding Luanne) so she was ready to forgive. "I totally-"

"WHOO! NEW FRIEND!" Zoey swept up Lilly in a bone-crushing hug, lifting her off the floor. Miley jumped ahead after Zoey set her down. "Ladies, now that we're don'e making up, time for hair and make-up. Z, I'll fix your hair, Lils, do mine. Your's looks perfect. Let's get to work!"

"_Let's Go, GNO, let's go, GNO, let's go, GNO, let's __gooooo__, it's a girls night_!" Samantha York slammed down the last chord on her guitar and held up her skinny arms to the crowd's cheering. "Thank you all! You're all such great friends so me, and I've made a great one too." She waved in the backstage direction. "Love you all so much! There's one more song I wanna play tonight. It's from my last CD, _Into the Rush_, and it's dedicated to my sister, and my awesome new friend. Let's hit it!"

_We don't have to try_

_To think the same thoughts_

_We just have a way_

_Of knowing everything's __gonna__ be ok_

_We'll laugh 'til we cry_

_Read each others minds_

_Live with a smile_

_Make it all worthwhile_

_Make it all worthwhile_

_L__ife has moments hard to describe_

_Feeling great and feeling alive_

_Never coming down from this m__ountain we're on_

_Always knowing we're __gonna__ be fine_

_Feeling great and feeling alive_

_Never coming down from this m__ountain we're on_

_The view is so clear_

_And it's crazy up here_

_Life is amazing with you on the ride_

_We don't __wanna__ sleep_

_Just __wanna__ stay up_

_There's so much to say_

_And not enough hours in the day_

_W__e'll laugh 'til we cry_

_Read each others minds_

_Live with a smile_

_Make it all worthwhile_

_Make it all worthwhile_

_L__ife has moments hard to describe_

_Feeling great and feeling alive_

_Never coming down from this m__ountain we're on_

_Always knowing we're __gonna__ be fine_

_Feeling great and feeling alive_

_Never coming down from this m__ountain we're on_

_The view is so clear_

_And it's crazy up here_

_Life is amazing with you on the ride_

_No time to be lazy_

_The journey is perfect_

_The pace is so crazy_

_T__he race is so worth it_

_I will be with you_

_We'll do this together_

_Always together_

_Life has moments hard to describe_

_Feeling great and feeling alive_

_Never coming down from this m__ountain we're on__(Mountain we're on)_

_Always knowing we're __gonna__ be fine_

_Feeling great and feeling alive_

_Never coming down from this_

_Never __comin__' down_

_Never __comin__' down_

_Never __comin__' down (from this)_

_Always knowing were __gonna__ be fine_

_Feeling great and feeling alive_

_Never coming down from this m__ountain we're on_

_(Never coming down from this)_

_The feeling's so clear and it's crazy up here_

_Life is amazing with you on the ride_

_The place so is crazy_

_The race is so worth it_

_Life is amazing with you on the ride_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, so that's the end of it. I hope y'all like it! I'll be posting the rewrites of the episodes that I will be doing. Who else got The Jonas Brothers's new voice message? Evidently the tour's going great. They mentioned having a new YouTube video up soon. Keep checking!

--V


	7. Chapter 7: Get Down and Studyudyudy

Okay, I said I was gonna write rewrites of the episodes with Zoey in them, so here's the first one. I don't own Hannah Montana (that includes characters, settings, songs, music, blah blah blah…) and I don't own Aly & AJ's music.

Get Down and Study-udy-udy.

"Dad, could you keep it down? I'm trying to study!" Miley said. She picked up her book again and glared at the page, trying to comprehend the complicated bone locations. _Why does this have to be so hard?_

"I'm sorry, honey." Robby Ray said, shifting the guitar on his shoulder. Then he turned to the parrot. "All right, Snowball, I'm gonna take five, but when I get back, I'm gonna teach you, 'Wanna Be Your Joe'!" he said.

"Robby rocks!" the parrot squawks.

"And don't you forget it!" Robby Ray said to his daughter, "I love that bird!"

"Question, Daddy." Zoey said, coming into the kitchen. "Why are you wasting your time teaching a parrot country songs from the Stone Age, when you could be teaching him some of Samantha York's music?"

Without waiting for a response, she grabbed her father's guitar and began plucking the opening chords to _Rush_. "_Into your head, into your mind, outta your soul, race through your veins, you can't escape, you can't-_"

"Yes you can!" the parrot squawked.

Zoey stood straight up. "I rest my case. That bird's dumber than a sack of raw potatoes."

Zoey handed her father back the guitar and walked over to Miley. "What'cha up to Smiley?" Zoey flopped on the couch next to her.

Miley didn't answer. "Ribs attached to sacrem…no no no, sternum, which attaches to a bone that ends in illa, or uno, or…OPRAH! Yeah, that's it, it's my Oprah. And I'm a dope-ra, who's never going to Europe-a!" Miley threw down her note book and crossed her arms, huffing.

Zoey picked up the science book. "Miles, come on. This is ridiculously easy!"

"Says you! You graduated in your sophomore year!"

"Well, yeah. Bone tests were important." Zoey flipped the page. "Remember when me and cousin Sticky went bull-riding and I got caught in a stampede?"



Miley nodded. "Yeah. You freaked out the doctors and mom and dad because you named all the bones you broke."

"Well, little sis, when you're a bull-ridin' champ, you gotta know your bones so that if you break 'em, you'll know if you're gonna die or not." Zoey stretched out her arms. "So, what do you need help with?"

Miley threw up her hands. "EVERYTHING!" She gave Zoey a pleading look. "Is there anyway you can convince Dad that I don't _necessarily_ need to get an A in biology to get on the tour?"

"Miles, if there's one thing I CAN do, it's get to Daddy. I mean, if there's one thing I know how to do-" she leaned in closer "-it's get to Daddy's inner core."

She straightened up and smiled. "Watch and learn."

She started to walk over to Robby Ray. "Just to let you know," Miley said. "Jackson and I already kissed up to him _and_ his hair!"

Zoey stopped. She walked back over to Miley. "And his hair?"

"And his hair."

Zoey frowned. "Field of wheat? Comments on the lushiness?"

"Both tried and failed."

"Well, in that case, I got nothin'." Zoey sat back down.

"You know," Robby said, startling both of his daughters. "How is it that you can memorize Hannah's dances so well, but you can't memorize all the bones in the body? The songs and dances you pick up so quick!"

"That's because they're fun," Miley said stubbornly. "Biology ain't."

"Isn't," Robby corrected.

"I got a B in English, Daddy. That's not the point!" Miley crossed her arms.

"She's a natural born hillbilly, Daddy. Just like yourself. And me." Though Zoey was proud of her sister for that, she still couldn't understand why her sister didn't get the stuff that Zoey understood so easily. Her bones twitched a bit. She could feel stamina come on, and that made her want to dance.

"What's up?" Miley noticed her sister's silence.



"She picks up the dances…but can't memorize the bones…because dancing is fun!" Zoey stood up. "_Everybody knows the bones, everybody gets that way, everybody knows what I'm talking about, that's how she'll get an A_." Zoey jerked her body from side to side as she sang to the tune of Nobody's Perfect.

"Okay, why are you inserting science into Nobody's Perfect?" Miley stood up as well.

"Well, you can't memorize the bones, but you pick up your Hannah dances like Cousin Wilbur picked up pig-chasing."

Miley gave her a look. "Cousin Wilbur nearly killed himself riding on LuAnne."

"That was because Hector got in the way," Zoey said, remembering when Wilbur tried to ride the biggest pig on the farm and got chased to the interstate by Hector, Zoey's giant bull. "Besides, he picked it right back up after he was released from the hospital. But never mind. So I thought that if you can pick up the dances that easy, then if naming the bones was in a song, you could do it, right?"

Miley was silent for a minute. "Zoey, you're a genius! Only one problem."

"What?"

"You can't put science in a fun song. It's illogical!"

Zoey raised an eyebrow. "Young lady, you are talking to your songwriter, here. NEVER say never. Now let's get to work."

Heh. Review please! Hey Crystal, know where I got Cousin Wilbur from? HAHA!

--V


	8. Chapter 8:I Am Hannah, Hear Me Croak pt1

I Am Hannah, Hear Me Croak

"Does anybody else hear an animal dying?" Zoey said as she stepped into her Malibu home. Her family looked up and glared at her.

"What? I've got a good ear!" Zoey said indignantly.

"Do I seriously sound that bad?" Miley's voice cracked badly when she spoke. Zoey's mouth fell open in horror and she nearly dropped the grocery bags.

"Miles?" She gasped. "Daddy, what happened?" Zoey set down the bags on the counter and felt her sister's forehead. "Did the concert do something to her? Did a fan attack her? Did she go into Jackson's room? Daddy, don't tell me you let Jackson cook her breakfast! And WHAT is my humidifier doing down here? You know it's for work ONLY!"

"I've got a career, too!" Miley croaked.

"I know that, I just want to know, WHO WENT IN MY ROOM!" Zoey yelled.

Miley and Robby Ray both pointed at Jackson, who shrugged. "Don't worry, I didn't touch your precious PushPlay poster-"

"ARGHH!!" Zoey roared at Jackson, who shrieked like a girl and ran outside. Zoey had kept her feet planted on the ground and turned her attention back to her sister. "Daddy, rub her shoulders." Zoey ordered.

Robby Ray gave Zoey a look. "You give backrubs just as good as I do, you know."

"I know I do, Daddy, but I gotta train the kid! Now, Miley-" Zoey took a breath. "_Do, re, mi, fa, so, la, ti, do_!"

"_Do, re, mi, fa, soooooooo- _not workin'!" Miley said crossly as Robby continued to rub her shoulders.

"And it won't work if you keep talkin'." Robby said. He sat down at the table. "You know, honey, this used to happen to me all the time when I was out on tour, and the only thing that would help if your Mama would make me stop and not talk for a while."

Zoey brightened up. "Yeah! Sara had the same problem. Except we had to tape her mouth shut. We ended up doing the same thing to Neera to 'make her feel better,'" she chuckled.

"No talkin', huh? Well, I can do that!" Miley said cheerfully. Robby gave her a look.

"Miles?"

"Yeah?"



"You're talkin'."

"Dang- oh, dang, OH!" Zoey slapped her hand over her sister's mouth. "There ya go. Now let's keep it like that!"

"Or else we'll have to cancel that big concert on TV Saturday!" Robby warned.

Miley jumped up, horrified. She shook her head and ran over to the couch. She hopped on it, zipped her lips shut and threw the key over her shoulder.

Jackson, having recovered from his "big sister scare" walked over to Miley with a mini-whiteboard in his hand and a marker.

"Atta Girl. Now," he said, gesturing to the clipboard, "If you need to say anything for the next couple of days, just use that. Hannah Montana has never canceled a concert before, and she's not about to start now. I know that would just break your heart. And when your heart breaks, baby sis, so does mine!" he finished dramatically.

Zoey, having used a sob speech similar to this on Jackson when she was seven, saw right through him. She glared at her brother while Miley scribbled something on the clipboard and handed it to Robby Ray. Zoey glanced over her dad's shoulder and smirked when she saw the message.

"'You got a hot date for the concert, don't you, Jerkson?'" Robby Ray read.

"Dad!" Jackson said indignantly.

"She wrote it!"

"I cannot believe you think I'd be so selfish to-"

"What's her name, Jackson?" Zoey interjected loudly.

"Jenny, and she's a TOTAL babe!" he yelled, beaming. Then he glared at Miley. "So put a cork in it, Froggy."

Miley raised her fist, but Zoey tapped her shoulder. "Uh-uh. Use the pad." Miley took the clipboard from Robby and slammed it against Jackson's shoulder.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Robby Ray laughed.

"That's my girl," Zoey gave Miley a high five.

"Okay, so is nobody on my side?" Jackson said, rubbing his shoulder.

Zoey raised her hands again and screamed "RAWR!" which resulted with Jackson screaming and running out the door again.



"That's a no!" Zoey yelled.

--

"Comfortable?" Zoey asked her sister. Miley gave her a thumbs. "Thanks for giving her that manicure, Sara." Zoey said.

"Z, I'm only half done. I'm doing pedicures next." Sara, a smiling, happy blonde was one of Zoey's best friends, and Samantha York's backup singer.

"Does it make any sense at all that you love giving mani-peddies, but you can't stand to get them yourself?" Zoey laughed.

"Ugh, no. I hate it when people touch my feet. Lavender, Miley?"

Miley gave another thumbs up and Zoey patted her sister o the head. "Zoey!" Robby Ray called.

"Be back in a sec. Just sit and enjoy the sunshine." Zoey walked back into the house. Robby Ray was sitting at his desk with a scrap of paper in his hands. Upon closer inspection, Zoey saw that it was an address.

"Zoey, would it be too much to ask you to go over to Tyler's house and cancel this week's rehearsals? I've called everyone else, but that boy never answers his phone!"

Zoe just rolled her eyes. She remembered who Tyler was- the lead guitarist. His long brown hair was always covering his eyes, and he rarely spoke. "Sure. Tyler's the punk, right?"

Robby Ray raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" Zoey grabbed the scrap of paper and went to get her keys and purse.

--

Zoey re-checked the address on the scrap paper. This was the right apartment. She sighed, and knocked loudly.

The door opened a few seconds later. Zoey didn't look up at first.

"Hey, Tyler, I just wanted to let you know that Hannah's sick, and she ain't gonna be performing this week-" it was then when Zoey looked up, and stopped in mid-sentence.

She was staring into the most gorgeous pair of greenish-blue eyes she'd ever seen. She tried to work her mouth to continue the sentence. Her hands began to shake. She hadn't felt this way since she'd seen her first real crush in the eighth grade.

Having never seen Tyler before, Zoey was ready to pound her sister for not telling her how cute he was. He had a somewhat rugged, really handsome face, strong arms and an amazing smile. But it was his eyes that threw her. Zoey knew she's underestimated Tyler. Underneath all that hair, he had beautiful eyes.

Her cheesy tirade over, Zoey realized that she was standing in the middle of a hallway, her eyes glazed over and her mouth hanging open, with the possibility of a river of drool sliding out. NO! Zoey Stewart did NOT look like an idiot when talking to guys! Even if they were gorgeous…

She blinked, and shut her mouth. "I—uhh, I'm-"

"You're Miley's sister." He said, that smile still on his face. "I know."

"Yeah, I'm Miley's sis- wait, you know?-"

"Hannah Montana can't have a band not in on the Superman secret thing!" Tyler laughed.

"Then I guess you know that I'm Samantha York," Zoey muttered.

Tyler started. "Uh, that, I didn't know!"

Zoey smacked her forehead. "Great. Just great."

"Ah, I was about to get ready for the rehearsal for Saturday's concert. But there's no point in getting dressed up for nothing, so…are you interested in joining me for lunch downtown today?" He looked at her slyly.

Zoey blushed. "Ab-so-lutley."

**HAH! Yes, that is the same Tyler from "We're So Sorry (Uncle Earl)" he's the guy who broke his hand. I thought he was SO hot. Any agreements? Anyway, I don't think that's his real name, I just made one up. **

**Oh yeah! And before I forget, I've got tickets with me and my BFF t go see Jonas Brothers and Demi Lovato at the Blossom Music Center. It's gonna be one heck of a show!**

**Review please!**

**--V **


	9. Chapter 9: Recap

RECAP! RECAP! REACP!

_Get Down and Study-udy-udy_- Zoey actually comes up with the song in the episode.

_I Am Hannah, Hear Me Croak_- Zoey helps Miley with her throat.

_Achy Jakey Heart_- Zoey heard all about Jake and hates him for being so "harsh" to her sister (remember, Zoey's somewhat over-protective…)

_When You Wish You Were the Star_ There's a huge change with her in this one. Don't make assumptions, please…

_I Want You to Want Me…To Go To Florida_- Zoey isn't sure which side she should be on- Miley's, or Robby's.

_Song Sung Bad_- Zoey's gonna be the one helping Lilly lip-sing. It's funny how I'm gonna do it.

_Me and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas and Mr. Jonas_- Remember how I said "Shove an article about Joe Jonas under her nose and they'll never find your body?" In this one, you may or may not find out why.

_Don't Stop Till You Get the Phone_- She's going to have a really small role in this one. This chapter will NOT be long.

_That's What Friends Are For?_- Once again- Zee hates Jake. And Mikayla. Use your imagination. Picture Zoey with a potato gun. Ha. Haaa….

_I Will Always Loathe You_- Oh, boy. Zoey doesn't like them fighting either. What could happen…

_Bye Bye Ball_- Zoey goes ballistic near the end of the episode. You'll figure out why…

_We're So Sorry (Uncle Earl)_- Umm, Zoey doesn't hate Uncle Earl…she kinda despises him. The episode FINALLY aired. YAY!

_The Way We Almost Weren't_- Samantha York's touring with Hannah. This is on YouTube.

Thanks guys! You've all been great with reviewing!

--V


End file.
